Seven Days To Chocolate World
by Stella Bella 123
Summary: After what must have been much nagging, the Titans are finally going on a real vacation. The only problem- it takes seven days in the cramped T-car to get them there! Road Trip! Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, restaurants, or really anything in this besides the plotline. When in doubt, I don't own it.
1. Morning of Departure

**Hello! First of all, thank you to everyone who supported me through my other chapter story, Switcharoo! Welcome to the first chapter of Seven Days to Chocolate World! This one is going to be a lot more comical (I hope!) than Switcheroo. Raven may be a little OOC at times, but this is how I think she would be once her and Beast Boy got together, so yeah. Basically, this is the Titans taking a week-long drive to Hershey, PA. I've been there and it is great. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I have run out of funny disclaimers. See summary.**

**Morning of Day 1:**

The alarms went off at five in the morning. They weren't the invader alarms though, no not at all. In fact, they were five alarm clocks.

"Good morning, Robin."

"Hey, Star, you're happy for this early."

"I am excited to spend time with my friends. I am so happy you have finally allowed Beast Boy's suggestion of a vacation!"

"Yeah, well, we've been working hard, and even I need a break. I was going to go shower, you don't need the bathroom, do you?"

"No, I was going to get some water."

"Okay. See you later."

"Whose idea was it to leave at five thirty in the morning?"

"Mine, I want to beat rush hour, so by the time traffic starts to build up we have made enough progress to stop for breakfast. Can you go make sure Beast Boy is up?"

"Oh, no, Cyborg. This was your bright idea. I'm not upsetting my boyfriend with something that is ridiculous just because you don't like other cars around your 'baby.' You can wake him up."

"Fine, Raven, I'll get him. And nobody likes rush hour, it just happens to be a time when a lot of accidents and scratches occur."

"Sure it is."

"Yo, BB, wake up! We got to get going if we want to make good time."

He banged on the door to his friend's room.

Silence.

"BB?"

He slid the door open.

"Come on Beast Boy, wake up. We're going away today. Remember? It was your idea after all."

He shook his smaller friend.

"Mmmm…"

"Come on, little dude."

"It wa my idea t' g' awy', but not t' wa-up befr da sun." His slurred speech was hard to understand when they had first met, but all of the Titans were used to Beast Boy in the morning by now.

"Come on, buddy. Robin wants us on the road in half an hour."

"Who pt 'im in charge? Fve mr minuts."

"Sorry, BB. We got to go to beat rush hour."

"Mmmm…"

"Let's go."

He threw the changeling over his shoulder and walked him to ops.

"Morning, Star! Here ya' go, Raven. I woke him up, now you got to get him functioning." He plopped Beast Boy down next to Raven, who was meditating in a corner.

Raven glared at Cyborg, before bending over and placing a kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "Good morning, Beast Boy."

"Mmmm…hey, Raven." He opened his eyes and sprung to life. "Did I sleep out here?"

"If it was that easy for you to wake him up, then why didn't you just go in the first place?"

"I don't like disturbing him." They watched Beast Boy turn into a kitten, hop into Raven's lap, and close his eyes again. "And it doesn't last long anyway."

"Well, I got some stuff to finish up before we go, so have fun getting him in the car." He smirked at Raven and walked back to his room.

"Morning, everyone." Robin walked into the room. "He's still asleep?"

"I'm working on it."

"Twenty more minutes, guys. Come on, this is going to be fun."

"Robin, how long is it until we reach the world of chocolate?"

"Six days if we don't hit traffic, but we probably will, so seven. It would only take like a day if we flew, but there isn't anywhere we could leave the ship for the week we are there."

There was a bang on the roof.

"I think Titans East is here."

"Perfect. I'll go meet them. Finish up and we'll be out of here on time." Robin smiled before taking the stairwell to the roof. He was actually looking forward to this trip, as were they all. For once they were going to be five normal—or as close to normal as possible for them—teens going on vacation. No work, just fun. Let's see how this goes!

**Hope this interests you! Review and follow! :)**


	2. Day 1

**Hey! I meant to update last night, but I didn't get to my computer until like 11. I am so glad to hear people are liking this story so far! Keep following! Also, I had a review that the conversations were a little vague as to who was talking, so I hope I improved that in this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: See summary.**

**Day 1:**

"Everybody, pile in!"

The garage door lifted and the T-car, which was doubled in height due to tied on luggage, sped outside. Titans East were standing on the roof waving to the Titans as they drove away.

"This is going to be great!" Cyborg excitedly hopped into the front seat of the T-car.

"I agree; we will have great fun!" Starfire chimed in.

"Just remember guys, this is a long drive, but we are making the drive part of the fun." Robin reminded.

"Whatever." Raven didn't care.

"Everybody just be quiet until we reach wherever we are stopping for breakfast because there is no way that I am going to be woken up at five in the morning and stopped from going back to sleep!" Beast Boy yelled.

Silence.

"Oh, you listened. Cool! See you in a few hours!" Beast Boy rested his head on Raven's shoulder and closed his eyes. Raven's eyes widened, but she relaxed into the contact. Starfire rested her head back and allowed herself to drift off to sleep as well.

"Okay, guys, wake up." Cyborg yelled.

"Where are we?" Beast Boy looked around groggily.

"Breakfast. I think I chose a good place."

"No. No way, Cyborg. I'm not even getting out of the car."

"Come, on, BB, don't ruin the fun."

"I can't believe you would even stop here. I'm a vegetarian! There is no way I am going in a place called Meat Kingdom."

"I'm sure they have something else for you to eat."

"No, that's not the point. I won't go in."

"Come on. Robin, be a tiebreaker."

"I'm not getting in the middle of this."

"Star?"

"It is kind of rude to eat at a place that upsets our friend."

"Rae?"

"Starfire does have a point. It's kind of disrespectful."

"Yes! I win. We're going somewhere else." Beast Boy threw his arms around his girlfriend.

"Come on guys. I can't believe this. Where are we going?" Cyborg gave up.

"There is a bagel place across the street. We could go there." Robin finally contributed something.

"That sounds good." Beast Boy stated.

"Of course it sounds good to you, grass stain, it's bread." Cyborg was still mad.

"Friends, please cease your argument. We are supposed to be partaking in the bonding time." Starfire gave everyone innocent, watery begging eyes.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at Cyborg, who backed the car out of the parking lot and drove across the street, grumbling about everyone being against him and denying the "meaty goodness".

After having eaten their bagels, the Titans were back on the road again.

"When do we start having to wear normal clothes?" Raven asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I thought we'd start once we got there." Robin answered.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"I think it will help us feel normal."

"Because we are the definition of normal," Raven said sarcastically.

"It was my idea." Beast Boy looked sadly at Raven. "I can't remember a time when we weren't in uniform, and if we really are going to be on vacation then I thought we shouldn't look like heroes. I thought it was a good idea…"

"Oh… I guess it's okay. I'm just a little nervous about the clothes I bought with Star. I don't usually wear things without a hood."

"You could wear one of my sweatshirts." BB offered.

"No," Starfire chimed in, "I encouraged Raven to try the coming out of one's shell."

"I just want her to be comfortable."

"Thank you, Beast Boy," Raven mumbled and showed her boyfriend a small smile, getting the reaction of an ear-to-ear grin from Beast Boy.

Later that day, half way into the first of seven days of driving:

"So, who else is bored out of their mind?"

This is going to be a long trip.

**Thank you so much! Also, I need ideas as to what they could do on a road trip that is funny.**

*************Please give suggestions!*************

**I will dedicate the chapter to you! **


	3. First Night

**Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I honestly am shocked by the amount of reviews and suggestions I have gotten in only a few days! Thank you all so much! **

**Anyways, I will start incorporating your ideas in the next chapter. This one is going to be the first night staying in a hotel. I probably won't go into detail of every night, but I thought I should at least do the first night. **

** Disclaimer: See summary.**

** Night of Day 1:**

"Finally!"

The Titans jumped out of the cramped T-car after a long day of driving. They went into the hotel and Cyborg checked in, and were led up to their adjoining rooms.

"I am so happy Cyborg was able to get the rooms that adjoin! We can now talk and spend time in each other's rooms," Starfire commented.

"What are the sleeping arrangements?" Raven looked around wondering whom she would have to spend the night with. She loved her friends, but she also loved her privacy.

"We booked two rooms: one for the boys and one for the girls. Everyone gets their own bed but Cyborg is sleeping on the floor since he usually sleeps on metal anyway," Robin responded.

Raven's eyes grew wide as Starfire started listing all of the 'fun activities' they could do before they went to sleep.

"Well, we actually have to adjust that a little. There was a double booking of one of the rooms, so they still have adjoining rooms for us but instead of four beds we have three: one room with two queen beds like we booked and one with one king bed and no pullout sofa. They are giving us the room with one bed for free since it was a mistake, but two of you have to share a bed."

Raven started shaking her head and mouthing 'no way' while pointing at Starfire behind her back.

"Beast Boy and I can share a bed," Robin suggested seeing Raven's horror and Starfire's over excitement.

"Thank you."

"Night guys."

"Goodnight."

Beast Boy shut the connecting door to the girls' room. They decided to leave it unlocked but only to be opened in and emergency or with permission by the other side.

"Well, I'm going to sleep."

"It's only ten o'clock."

"But I'm tired."

"Well, I'm watching TV."

"I can't sleep with the TV on!"

"I think all of the times you've fallen asleep in front of the TV would prove you wrong."

"But that's when the TV made me tired. I'm already tired. Let me go to sleep!"

Beast Boy shut the lights and crawled into bed.

"This is ridiculous. How are you even tired? All we have done all day is sit in a car and—"

"Go to sleep, Robin!"

Robin gave in and lay down in the bed. Cyborg was already plugged into his portable charger and asleep.

It was midnight and Robin was tired, but could not go to sleep. Why?

"Beast Boy, get off me!"

Beast Boy, who was fast asleep on top of Robin, wrapped his arms around his friend's neck and held tighter.

"Beast Boy!"

"Robin, what are you screaming about?" Cyborg had heard the commotion.

"Get. Him. Off."

"Come on, little buddy." Cyborg pulled gently on Beast Boy, who clung to Robin. Cyborg pulled harder, pulling them both out of the bed. "He really can cling on when he wants to. Sorry, Rob, I can't get him off without hurting him."

"Then h—"

"Don't say something you'll regret. Try to think of him as an extra blanket. Night."

They both lay back down.

A few minutes passed and Robin could not fall asleep. Finally, Beast Boy rolled off- taking all of the blankets with him.

Robin sighed as he started to wrestle Beast Boy for the blankets. The fights resulted in the blankets on the floor and Beast Boy clinging to Robin once again.

"Beast Boy!" He screamed a little too loud.

He picked his sleeping friend up and threw him across the room, not realizing that the girls had heard his screaming and opened the door.

"Robin, why have you attacked us with our friend?"

Robin watched in horror as Beat Boy managed to wrap himself around Starfire, much to her delight.

"That's it!"

Robin pried the changeling off of his girlfriend, and chucked him at Raven. "You deal with him! I can't take it! He's staying in there and you in here!" He pulled Starfire into his room and slammed the door on Raven, who was pinned to the bed by Beast Boy.

Raven heard the door lock and sighed, pushing her boyfriend off and pulling the covers over him.

"Beast Boy?" She questioned lying down next to him, ignoring her own abandoned bed a few feet away.

"Yes?"

"This was a bet with Cyborg, wasn't it?"

"You know me so well!" He squealed and put his arms around Raven, who didn't complain.

**Awww… thought I'd throw a little extra BBRae and RobStar in for you! Hope you liked it! Review please! **


	4. Sing Along

**Hey! I am sooo sorry this took so long to update! My family had to take a trip and it lasted longer than expected. (we didn't have Internet) :( **

**Just a note, several aspects of this go against the missing episode (on the DVD for the movie), but for the sake of the story just go with it. Additionally, I like most types of music myself, especially pop, so no offence to any kind of music! Robin is just being grumpy in this. **

**Thanks to ****_Bluedog197_**** (guest), who suggested that they do a sing along from the radio!**

**Disclaimer: See summary.**

**Day 2:**

"How is that fair?" Robin complained under his breath.

"Well, technically she picked the station." Cyborg reasoned.

"Come on! Beast Boy talked her into it with that stupid face."

"Hey!" Beast Boy heard the insult.

"Relax, Robin, she likes this music anyway and it's your turn next. Just forty more minutes." Cyborg tried to calm his friend.

"If I live that long."

Before the trip had started the Titans had decided that they would rotate who picked the music every hour to avoid fights. The system always seemed to break down, however, when Beast Boy was able to somehow (It was mostly through 'the face', but since Raven didn't already like his music they all assumed some sort of lip contact was involved) manipulate both girls into picking his music. Hence, the majority of every day was pop. It drove Robin crazy.

The current song on the radio (they had found a 'good' station) faded out and the next overly peppy song started.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! Best song ever!" As Beast Boy screamed, Starfire squealed.

To Robin it sounded exactly like the last song, but apparently this one was much more exciting. Once the lyrics started, it became a sing-along.

"Woke up on the right side of the bed," Beast Boy's extremely loud and slightly off-key voice rang through the car.

"Not again," Robin sank down in the passenger's seat and covered his ears.

"Good morning and good night," Starfire continued the song.

"We don't even have to try. It's always a good time!"

Robin decided now was a good time to bang his head against the dashboard.

**Okay, not that long. I'm sorry! (*cowers in corner and cries*) I just had to stop while it was still funny and I had not yet turned it into a cheesy rip off of _High School Musical_ (also don't own). Next chapter will be longer and out later today or tomorrow morning to make up for this one. I swear.**


	5. Punch Buggy

**Hi again! I hope these two chapters make up for my absence! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviews, follows, favorites, or even reads my stories! I look forward to checking my email each night after I post a new chapter because I know there will be reviews, and yet I am still shocked every time by the amount of nice people who took the time to comment on my work and give me encouragement! Truly, thank you so so much!**

**Thank you also to ****_cartoongeek13_**** who suggested they play Slug Bug and brought up the Barbie song!**

**Disclaimer: See summary.**

**Day 3:**

He was sooooo going to get it.

Robin sat brooding while his younger green friend basked in his misery.

First it was the pop music, but once Robin had finally found his 'happy place' and been able to toon it out, Beast Boy just had to start singing that song. That one song. That one STUPID song that ALWAYS got stuck in his head!

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie wo-o-orld! Made of plastic! It's fantastic!"

He was going to get it good.

It wasn't until they sat stopped in traffic from some sort of construction that he thought of the perfect way to get Beast Boy back. You see, he had decided to stop the madness simply by beating his friend with a pillow earlier, but this strongly backfired when his innocent alien girlfriend took the roughhousing to be a major argument and fistfight. Robin had to think of a more subtle way to get him back so as to not cause his girlfriend to cry again and scream about betraying the pact made on (spelling?) Blorthog (Tamaranian holiday for friendship—episode "How Long Is Forever?").

However, when the bang of some construction equipment caused him to turn his head, Robin noticed the only thing he could use to stop Beast Boy's incessant annoying. A Volkswagen Beetle! A Bug! He was conveniently reminded of the game, Slug Bug. Allowing a sly smirk to come over his face, Robin turned to his singing friend.

"You can brush my hair; undress me anywhe-e-ere!" His unnaturally high voice being made even higher put most high-pitch voiced girls to shame.

"Punch Buggy!" Robin swung around and got his smaller friend perfectly on the arm.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Robin, you agreed you would not hurt our friend!" Starfire pulled Beast Boy in to hug her, bringing up a feeling of great jealousy within Robin that he did not know existed.

Shaking off this jealousy, Robin explained his excuse simply. "I am not trying to hurt him. It is a common game on Earth that whenever you see a 'punch buggy' the other name for a Volkswagen Beetle, you can punch anyone in the car. If for some reason you mistook another car for a bug, then the person you punched gets to punch you twice."

"Well I don't see any bugs!" Beast Boy retorted.

"Look over there." Robin sing-songed and pointed out the side window.

"Aw, come on man. Not fair."

"That's the game Beast Boy."

"Fine, you want to play that way, just wait until I see one."

"For the record, I am not playing," Raven stated without looking up form the book she was reading.

"I will play," Starfire declared.

A few minutes passed before Robin spotted another bug and once again hit Beast Boy.

"Come on." Beast Boy complained.

"I saw it first." Robin gloated.

"Robin, if this is truly a game then why do you only punch Beast Boy?" Starfire inquired.

"Yea, Robin, why?" Beast Boy chirped in support.

"Well… I… I really didn't think about it. I didn't mean to do him twice." Robin smirked at Beast Boy in the mirror.

It was not long until Robin saw another bug, but this time he made sure to punch—lightly punch—Starfire's leg, he could not reach her arm. (Sure she could take probably his hardest hit, but he still didn't want to risk hurting her.)

"Hehe. You are good at this game, Robin."

"Yea, thanks."

"Punch Buggy!" Beast Boy screamed and jumped forward to smack Robin.

They both laughed.

"Good shot," Robin complimented.

"Thanks."

They both recognized the game as over, and forgot about Starfire.

It was not for another five minutes that they realized Starfire didn't know the game ended when she exclaimed, "Punch the Buggy!" and sprang forward to punch her boyfriend. A little too hard. And a little too between the legs instead of on the leg.

"Are you okay, Robin? You do not need to cry because of a game."

"Uh… I know… Let's just agree… no more Slug Bug. Okay?" He breathed out his words from his curled up position as the others stared at him wide eyed.

"If you wish."

Beast Boy fought the urge to sing the Barbie Girl Song.

**Thank you again so much! I love you all! **


	6. Rest Stops

**Hello people of the fanfic world! So… I have some bad news. I have to put this story (well, all of my fanfic writing) on hold because I am going to summer camp for three weeks and we are not allowed to use the Internet. I'm really sorry! I promise as soon as I get home I will post chapter seven, but for now, I leave you with chapter 6 (which is short, I know, but I just had my wisdom teeth out and the pain killers are making my mind loopy). Thank you again for all of your support; I will miss you all for the next few weeks!**

**Disclaimer: See summary.**

**I will get back to your suggestions as soon as I get back. I didn't want any of your wonderful suggestions to suffer from my lack of being able to focus, so I came up with this in the meantime. **

**Day 4:**

"Cyborg?"

"Yes?"

"Are you going to pull over any time soon?"

"No, why?"

"I gotta pee."

"Are you kidding me, Beast Boy?"

"No, I really gotta go."

"We were just at a rest stop forty-five minutes ago."

"Yes we were, and at that rest stop I got a large soda and now I have to pee."

"Well, wait. The next rest stop is only like ten minutes away."

"I can't wait ten minutes."

"Well, I can't keep pulling over. We're already fifteen miles behind schedule."

"But I can't wait!"

"There is no where to pull over!"

"I'll go on the side of the road or something, just pull over."

"Look, now the rest stop is only five minutes away. Just hold it."

"I can't!" Beast Boy started wiggling around in his seat. "I'll go back here if I have to."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Just pull over, Cyborg." Robin couldn't take it anymore.

"It's literally five minutes away," Cyborg mumbled pulling off to the side of the road and watching a green puppy run behind some trees. "He does this every trip. Can we put a ban on him and soda when we are going on road trips?"

"Sounds good to me," Robin agreed, "Just be happy he actually made it out of the car this time."

"I am actually pretty surprised you tried to make him wait after how this ended last time." Raven was slightly amused by the whole situation, which did take place at least once every car trip and did not always end in a clean T-car.

Cyborg decided that it probably was better that he just pulled over, remembering that one way or another, Beast Boy usually did win this argument.

"Thank you," Beast Boy huffed hopping back in the car and putting on his seatbelt.

"Better?"

"Much."

"Fine, but you're not drinking anymore huge sodas until the end of the trip."

1 hour later:

"Cyborg?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm sorry! Just pull over."

**Review, please, I love knowing what you think! :) Also, I had a few suggestions that they play truth or dare, so if you guys have any suggestions for truths or dares please review them or PM me! As always, I will give credit to the creator of the truth or dare. (Unless you want to be anonymous, in which case I will respect your wishes.) Thank you all so much! See you in three weeks! **


	7. Bikers

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Hello everyone! It feels like it has been forever! I missed you guys so much! Well, finally, here is chapter 7 (I know it's short, but I wanted to get something out soon. Right after camp I went somewhere with no computer, so I wrote this quickly to get something posted).**

**Thank you to jakefan who said there should be something with bikers (and who was actually the first person to review a suggestion) AND Skitty28 (guest) who also suggested they play Punch Buggy AND Katiegrl ( who wanted Beast Boy to get on Robin's nerves again!**

**Disclaimer: See summary.**

**Day 5:**

RRRRRRrrrr! (or whatever sounds motorcycles make)

"Ugh, I hate motorcycles!" Cyborg tightened his grip on the wheel.

"What's wrong with motorcycles?" Robin thought about his R-cycle back at the tower.

"The get too close to my baby. I'm always nervous around them because you never know what they're going to do. Biker gangs always travel together making it pretty much impossible to switch lanes AND they look at you." He said that with one breath.

"What?"

"You really want me to repeat all that?"

"They look at you?"

"Yea. Don't you notice it? Some bikers get real close to the car and just look at you. It's kind of creepy."

Robin just looked at Cyborg.

"Think about it. BB and Raven are both asleep right now." (yes, leaning on each other) "So far I have seen two bikers drive by and look in the car. If I was asleep, I wouldn't want people watching me."

"Oookay."

"Stop judging me!"

"I'm not."

Just then another gang came into view. "Watch them now," Cyborg instructed.

Robin watched each biker carefully. He was the leader; he should understand his teammates' point of view.

Each biker passed without glancing into the car, until the last one.

The last biker decided it was okay to take his eyes off of the road and look in their car, which at first seemed to be an extremely minimal problem to Robin because he didn't swerve or crash into the car or pull out a knife or anything crazy. But then the biker saw Starfire. And he tried that 'wink and nod' trick. And innocent little Starfire giggled and waved. And Robin wanted to strangle the biker.

"I hate bikers too." Robin sat back and grumbled about 'the nerve of that guy'.

"Bet you can't hate a moped driver! They're too awesome! " Beast Boy had woken up and decided it was the perfect opportunity to reintroduce (although it really was like re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-re-reintroducing it) the idea of a Titans moped.

Robin jumped back and punched Beast Boy in the arm, receiving a glare from Starfire.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot we ended the punch buggy game," Robin stated in his most innocent voice, convincing his girlfriend of his 'good' intent. He smirked at Beast Boy in the back mirror.

**Yay! Just a note, I have nothing against bikers personally, but I do know quite a lot of people who I think could relate to this. SO, I hope you enjoyed and no hard feelings to any awesome biker dudes out there! Rock on guys! **

************Hey guys, guess what! I am at 59 reviews! Ahhhhh! (scream of absolute joy) SOOOOO…. **

**To celebrate (and say thank you to all of my amazing reviewers), the 100****th**** reviewer will get to submit an OC (in case you don't know, that is a character that you make up)! It will be a fairly small role, but it will be the only OC I have in any of my work so far! **

**Thank you so much for all of your support so far! I can't wait to see who the 100****th**** reviewer is!**


	8. Car Games

**Hello! I am up to 62 reviews! YAY! Remember, 100****th**** reviewer gets to submit an OC! Please review! There are only a few chapters left! (By the way, I am totally cool with one word reviews) Thank you SO much for all of your support! **

**Disclaimer: See summary. **

**Thank you to Zinnia99, RavenDrawer, AL-497, and DemonHero52 who suggested the games played (and suggested) in this chapter AND xXBlackBloodAngelXx whose suggestion inspired BB's dare to Robin AND Mistress KitKat who wanted more BBRae action!**

**Day 6:**

"I'm bored!" Beast Boy said rather obnoxiously for the third time in five minutes.

"We know, Beast Boy, you don't have to keep saying it," Robin had tired of the changeling's obsessiveness, and wished he could be in the back napping next to Starfire.

"Then do something interesting!"

"Raven, make your boyfriend stop talking."

"There is only one thing I can think of to shut him up and it would be awkward for everyone in the car," Raven replied flatly.

"I don't care! Do it!"

"No."

Robin exhaled loudly and sat back in his seat.

"I'm still b—"

"Then find something to do!" Robin yelled back at his green friend before closing his eyes and trying to relax. _Only one more day of this… _

Just as Robin thought he might actually be able to take a nap (even though he still wished he was in the back), he felt something petting his head.

"What the—"

He spun around to see Beast Boy's hands in his hair.

"Why are you petting me?"

"You said to find something to do."

"And you pet me?"

"I wanted to see if you would even notice with all that hair gel."

"Raven! I don't care how awkward it is, make him shut up!" Robin lost it.

"I'd prefer not to in the car." Raven got nervous.

"As leader of this team, I order you to make him shut up." Robin sat back rather contented with himself.

"Oookay."

Raven grabbed her boyfriend's face and kissed him. And kissed him. And kissed him.

After about three minutes Cyborg finally chimed in. "Um, no offense guys, but I'm the driver that that is really distracting."

"Told you." Raven sat back and picked up her book, trying to ignore Beast Boy's head nuzzling against her neck.

* * *

All of five minutes later, Starfire woke up from her sleep.

"Friends, may we partake in some game playing?"

"Sure. That sounds like a great idea, Star," Robin was just happy to have something to prevent Beast Boy from starting up again.

"Cool. What should we play?" Cyborg asked.

"What about the states game?" Robin suggested. "All you do is say a state with a name that starts with the last letter of the last stated said."

"Sounds good to me. You start since you brought it up." Cyborg glanced at Robin before returning his eyes to the road.

"Okay, um… California."

"Alabama," Cyborg continued.

"Arkansas," Beast Boy joined in.

"Suwasanu!" Starfire cheered and giggled.

"Um… what is that?" Beast Boy asked.

"It is my nonsense state!"

"What?"  
"Are we not saying random words that Robin calls states?"

"Not really, Star. We're saying names of actual American states."

"Oh, I do not know many of those, perhaps I will just listen."

"No, Starfire, it was your idea to play a game. You should be involved. We can play a different game. Any ideas?" Robin came to his girlfriend's aid.

"How about we play 'who can shut up the longest?' " Raven didn't look up from her book.

"What about truth or dare?" Beast Boy jumped in ignoring Raven.

"What is the truth and dare?"

"It's truth or dare, and basically one person asks someone 'truth or dare?' and then gives them a question if they pick truth or a dare if they pick dare."

"I'm in," Cyborg said.

"I will also take part!" Starfire announced.

"I'll play," Robin said.

Everyone looked at Raven.

"Please play, Raven." Beast Boy stuck his head in between Raven's face and her book.

"Fine."

"Yay!"

"BB suggested it, so he goes first. Truth or dare?" Cyborg started the game.

"Dare!"

"Hmmm…" Cyborg thought for a moment, "Sit on Starfire's lap for the rest of the game."

"That's easy!" Beast Boy took off his seatbelt, morphed into a snake, slithered under Starfire's seatbelt and changed back. "Just to clarify, Star, the dares are usually much more aggravating or embarrassing."

"Oh, it's plenty aggravating…" Cyborg sing-songed under his breath, eying the fuming Robin in the next seat. Robin got visibly madder when his innocent girlfriend wrapped her arms around the boy in her lap to keep him steady.

"Okay, Raven's turn. Truth or dare?" Beast Boy smiled at his girlfriend.

"Truth."

"Aw, no fun."

"I'm playing aren't I?"

"Mmm… okay, well… Do you think I'm cute?"

Everyone knew that even though he was her boyfriend, Raven would not want to admit the answer, yes or no, in front of others.

Her mouth opened, but no words came out.

"Tell the truth." Beast Boy covered his head with his arms.

"Yes." Raven turned and looked out the window.

Beast Boy's head popped up like a rabbit out of a hole.

"Sit." Cyborg ordered, seeing Beast Boy about to pounce on his girlfriend. "Who's aggravated now?"

"Oh, come on! That's a big step in our relationship!"

"You picked dare."

"I don't like this game anymore," Beast Boy sat back on Starfire and pouted.

"Okay, Raven, now you have to truth or dare somebody." Cyborg was really enjoying the game.

"Starfire," Raven started, "truth or dare?"

"I choose the truth!"

"Okay. What made you choose to kiss Robin on the night we first met if on your planet kissing means nothing?"

"I thought he was very handsome, and despite kissing not possessing the same meaning it does on Earth touch in itself remains largely special." Starfire looked shyly at Robin, whose expression had softened into a gentle smile.

"Your turn, Star."

"Robin, the truth or the dare?"

"Dare."

Starfire looked at the still sulking boy in her lap and thought for a moment before speaking. "May I allow Beast Boy to pick your dare?"

"Um, I don't think that's allowed."  
"May we make it allowed?" Starfire had noticed Beast Boy perk up with a Cheshire like grin when she mentioned him daring Robin.

"Well, I guess we could."

"Yay!"

"Okay then," Beast Boy looked at Robin intently. "Hold a sign out the window to the next three cars we pass that says 'we know where you live' while Raven levitates the car and covers it in that black aura-y stuff."

The car fell silent.

"They'll think we're ghosts," He explained.

"What makes you think I'm going to help with this?" Raven eyed her boyfriend.

"Uh…" Beast Boy thought for a moment. "Because you think I'm cute!"

Raven's face turned red and she faced out the window once again. "Fine, just stop tal—"

"I'm not doing that!" Robin interjected.

"Why not?" Beast Boy whined.

"Because I'm not freaking out innocent civilians and possibly ruining our team's reputation if they were to recognize us just for your enjoyment."

"You are really overthinking this game."  
"I won't do it."

"Chicken." Beast Boy teased.

"Responsible." Robin corrected.

"Scaredy cat."

"Mature."

"Boring."

"Responsible."

"You said that already, jinx! You owe me a soda!"

"That's not how jinxing works, two people have to say the same thing at the same time."

"Well, this is how I'm playing it."

"You're nuts!"

"You're chicken!"

"This is ridiculous! I'm ending the game." Robin sat back in his seat.

"Yay!" Beast Boy squirmed out of Starfire's lap and jumped on Raven. "So you really think I'm cute?"

"Wait, were you trying to end the game?" Robin spun back around.

"Yep. But since you're the one who officially did it you're the chicken!"  
"You're an idiot."

"Says the person just completely manipulated by me."

* * *

"Should we stop them?" Cyborg asked the girls after about fifteen minutes of Robin and Beast Boy bickering.

"Don't," Raven answered quickly, "this is the best entertainment we've gotten in days."

**Yay! I finally got a longer chapter out for you guys! I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think! **


	9. Maps and Directions

**:) Right now we are at 71 reviews! **

**In case you start wondering, the ding-dong-daddy incident discussed is referencing the episode "Revved Up" in Season five.**

**Disclaimer: See summary. I don't think GPS 6000 is real, but if it is I also don't own it.**

**Thanks so much to Music 6 who suggested Cyborg get lost and refuse to ask for directions and hit a deer AND KaytieGrl who wanted Starfire and Raven to get on each other's nerves.**

**Evening of Day 6:**

"Wow, guys, we made better time than I thought we would. We might actually be there by the middle of the morning tomorrow," Cyborg did one last scan of the route on his fancy new GPS 6000 that he had insisted on getting so they could 'keep up with the future' before igniting the engine.

"That was a wonderful restaurant, and the man at the table next to ours was so generous to send me a free milkshake!" Starfire beamed over the 'generosity' and 'kindness' of an older man who had been sitting at the table behind the Titans at a roadside diner.

"Yea, Star, I don't think he was doing it just to be nice," Robin commented.

"Why else would he send me such a delicious beverage?"

"He, well…. He probably thought… um… he wanted to… uh… never mind. Maybe he was just being nice."

Starfire nodded in understanding although everyone knew she was more confused than before.

Cyborg pulled out of the parking lot and started the team on their way once again.

* * *

"Hehe! It is quite amusing!"

"It is pretty hard to keep a strait face. I just wish I knew why."

"I have done the hearing…"

"Well, I've found that whenever…"

"Okay, enough of that!" Raven couldn't take it anymore. For the thirty minutes since the teens left the restaurant Starfire had been leaning over her and Beast Boy to whisper about who knows what with Robin, and while Raven didn't mind her boyfriend being pushed into her, she did very much mind Starfire's arm practically shoving her face into the window.

"No more. You have two choices: talk at a reasonable volume and let all of us hear so that Starfire can sit back in her seat or just don't talk, but either way, get back in your seat."

Starfire sat back and everyone in the back seat readjusted. Beast Boy put his arm around Raven comfortably for the first time since they had gotten back in the car, and was shocked when Raven leaned into him more.

"Um… Raven?" Starfire spoke up.

"What?"

"You have gotten to sit beside your friend who is a boy for this whole trip, would it not be fair if one of you sat in the front so Robin and I may sit together?"

No one responded for a few seconds.

"Why don't I go up front? It is only fair." Beast Boy leaned forward, forcing Raven to sit back in her seat.

"Yea, sure." She loved her boyfriend's concern for others, but didn't want him to move.

Starfire squealed as Beast Boy and Robin climbed over each other to switch seats.

"Yo! Be careful, you're gonna break something in my baby."

The boys were able to successfully switch seats without destroying anything.

"See. We know how to switch seats, Metal But!"

"You got lucky that you didn't break anything, Grass Stain!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy smiled and leaned closer to each other to continue the 'argument'.

"How is it that you two enjoy random screaming about just about everything you two do?" Raven commented, back in monotone for the first time in the car trip.

"Hey. Watch the road, Cyborg." Robin became uncomfortable with the lasting stare.

"You blinked, I win!" Beast Boy sat back in his seat.

"It wasn't a blinking contest! Get back here!" Cyborg reached for his smaller friend, who pressed himself to the window. He also jerked the car in the direction he was leaning, which therefore led the soda in Cyborg's drink holder to spill on the GPS.

"Turn left…right… strait..."

And then it died.

* * *

"This is all your fault!" Cyborg rampaged pacing along the side of the road while they all waited for Robin and Starfire to find the map in the very stuffed trunk of the T-car.

"How is it my fault? You jerked the car!"

"Because you tempted me!"

"You didn't have to give in!"

"We have found the map!" Starfire was floating five feet above the ground holding the map above her head like a trophy.

"Fine!" Cyborg did a basketball-player like jump and ripped the map out of her hands. "You better know how to hold a map after that Ding-Dong-Daddy incident!" Cyborg shoved the map into Beast Boy chest and got in the car.

"You better know how to hold a map," Beast Boy imitated.

* * *

"Okay, turn left-ish."

"What the heck does left-ish mean?"

"It's like a little to the left but not completely, and what happens after we run out of map?"

"So you mean bear left, and what are you talking about?"

"Well, in like a minute we are going to run off of the map, then what do we do?"

"We can't run out of map, it's a map of all of Pennsylvania!"

The car screeched as Cyborg pulled over to the side of the road once again.

"Give me the map."

After a few minutes of examining the map, Cyborg still had no idea what Beast Boy was talking about.

"Wait, if we are here, which is approximately where we should be, then how are we almost out of map?"

"We're not there, we're here. 'Cause you were driving like this," Beast Boy explained as his finger traced where the T-car had supposedly traveled.

"There is no way we could have gotten that far in the time we've been driving."

"Dude, were you watching the GPS thingy? The map moves like the car does, so we should be here."

The changeling grew worried when he saw his friend's expression.

"The GPS keeps rack of our position. You did look at the map's distance key, right?"

"What key? It just opened on its own."

The boys stared at each other for almost a minute, one in shock and one in fear.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Raven's voice brought them both back to reality.

"I'm sorry." Beast Boy's voice seemed extremely small.

"Maybe Robin should go up front and you should come back here again?" Raven's voice revealed an underlying happy tone.

"I may be able to help." Robin said disappointedly, letting Starfire give him a hug before switching seats back with Beast Boy.

Raven smiled smugly to herself as Beast Boy climbed back into the seat next to her.

**Aaaand that's all for today folks! I've had a couple people throughout the story ask to make the story longer, so I'm going to split this chapter (which is looking pretty long already) in two to extend the story a chapter! I'll post the continuation soon, don't worry! **


	10. Being Lost and Deer Trouble

**Yay! Continuation of last chapter! Thank you so much for the 79 reviews! Keep them coming please! Let's get up to 100! **

**Thank you (again) to Music6 and KaytieGrl AND (this one's new) zengods who wanted more BBRae and for Cyborg to have a bigger role! **

**Later evening of Day 6:**

"Cyborg, I think we need to stop somewhere. I have no idea where we are on this map. We're completely lost," Robin put the map down next to him, accepting defeat.

"No, we are not lost, we are temporarily global position impaired, and we can figure it out." Cyborg continued driving.

"Global po—you know what, forget it. I just don't think we can find our way back without help."

"You're honestly saying, you, the person who was determined for our team to defeat Trigon himself (Raven winced at the name and Beast Boy put his arm around her) is saying that we can't figure out a road map!"

"Basically… yes."

"Well, I say no. I'm gonna figure this out, with or without your help!"

"To save us gas, time, and aggravation I suggest you swallow your pride and pull over. Look, there is a gas station right up ahead. Just pull in, bring the map, and ask the guy at the counter where we are and the best way to get back on route." Raven was rather annoyed at the whole situation.

Cyborg's only response was to speed up and zoom past the gas station and farther down the dirt road with a scowl at Raven in the back mirror.

"Real mature." Raven's voice dripped with the sarcasm it had contained most of the time before her and Beast Boy got together.

"Don't be all sarcastic with me. This is all you little boyfriend's fault; I'm just trying to get us out of it—"

"I said I'm sorry what more do you want?" Beast Boy defended.

"I want to not be lost!" Cyborg yelled back.  
"So you admit we're lost now?" Robin jumped back in.

"Keep your mouth shut, Gel hair!"

"Hey!"

"Friends please—"

"Maybe if you would take the time to show me how the heck to read a map then we wouldn't be lo—"

"We are not lost!"

"That's right, we're just temporarily global position impaired." Raven's sarcasm showed once again, earning a chuckle from both Beast Boy and Robin.

"Real mature," Cyborg imitated Raven's voice from before. He had turned around to smirk at Raven.

"Says the person who's too 'macho' to pull over and ask for directions at the last gas station for like thirty miles! Now there's just corn!"

"Um… Cyborg—" Starfire tried to interrupt only to be cut off again.

"Well, maybe if—"

"Ahhh!"

"What?" Everyone stopped and looked at Star, only to feel the car be jolted backwards slightly as it hit something and then bump as it rolled over it because Cyborg never took his foot off of the gas. He slammed on the breaks and looked at his friends, who all looked at Starfire's horrified face.

"Oh, no." Beast Boy climbed over Raven and swung the door open. "No, no, no, no!"

The rest got out of the car to see a rather bloody, crushed version of a deer—a baby deer.

"Really, Cyborg, really? Was your pride worth this?" Beast Boy became hysterical.

"Okay, everyone calm down."

Starfire practically collapsed onto Robin in sobs, and Raven tried to steady Beast Boy, who at this point was pretty much hyperventilating and having a panic attack.

"You killed Bambi!" He screamed at his metallic friend through choppy breathing. "It was just a baby! It had its whole life to live!"

"Look, I'm sorry, I—I'm really sorry, but I don't know what else to do. It's a deer; sometimes deer get killed on roads. It's a fact of life and—"

"A fact of life? I… you…ahh!" Beast Boy turned into a deer and charged at Cyborg, successfully knocking him over. It was Cyborg's turn to be scared.

"Beast Boy, get off of him!" Robin tried to pry his friend in the form of a raging deer off of Cyborg while still supporting his girlfriend.

"Beast Boy, please!" Raven tried to help, but knew all effort was useless in his state of mind.

Raven walked over to the motionless deer and floated in the air next to it in her meditation pose. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos," she chanted loud enough to attract the attention of her other four friends. A black aura surrounded both her and the deer for a few seconds, before disappearing to reveal Raven petting a very alive, very happy baby deer.

She turned to her friends and looked at Beast Boy. "The deer isn't dead now. Can we all just forgive each other for everything and move on. This vacation is about bringing us closer as a team, not killing each other."

"You… you healed it? You brought it back from the dead?" Beast Boy tripped over his words in shock.

"Deer are fairly simple creatures. I can restore their life-force without too large of a drain on my energy, but I'm still tired so can we please go?"

Before she knew what was happening she was swooped off of her feet by a beaming Beast Boy and carried back to the car. "The deer said thank you, by the way."

"I'm so glad."

Just as she settled down in her seat she was crushed by one of Starfire's hugs. "Oh, Raven, it is wonderful what you did for the young deer!"

"Yea, thanks, um, air please?"

"Oh, yes, my apologies." Starfire flew around to her side of the car and got in.

Robin and Cyborg came back after observing the deer for a moment and making sure it got off of the road.

"Sorry I tried to kill you, Cy," Beast Boy said once his friend was in the car. "I kind of lost it."  
"It's cool. I deserved it more than the deer, and sorry I said it was just part of life. I should have been watching the road. Friends?"

"Totally."

"Yay! Everyone is joyous again!" Starfire pulled Beast Boy and Cyborg together in a hug, ignoring the fact that they were strapped to their seats.

"Um… Star, could you not kill my pillow?" Raven tried to make a joke of Starfire crushing her boyfriend.

"Oh, apologies, a second time."

The boys sat back in their seats. Raven leaned into Beast Boy and Cyborg started up the engine. "Okay, guys, let's get to Hershey."

"Cyborg?"

"Yea, Robin?"

"We're still kind of lost."

**I had to have Raven heal the deer. I just couldn't let Bambi die! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! **


	11. Engine Failure

**Hello everyone! You know what's kind of funny… when I drafted the first few chapters for this I wasn't sure if people would like it or not. Now I am all the way to chapter 11 with 91 reviews telling me that you guys enjoy this and find it funny! Thank you so much for taking the time to read this story; I am so grateful that I have the chance to make you guys smile! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: See summary.**

**Just to be fair, I had a lot of people review saying they liked the Bambi joke, and while I am very VERY happy you took enjoyed it, I do have to give credit to Music6 for that one. Thanks again! **

**Thank you also to K-star and The Writer With a Mouth for suggesting they break down in the middle of nowhere and have car troubles AND cartoongeek13 who wanted some JeriKole added. **

**Night of Day 6:**

"So I guess we're not getting to the hotel tonight?" Robin looked around at the vast sea of cornfields and fields with cows grazing around them.

"I guess not. I'm really sorry, guys." Cyborg looked at his friends guiltily.

"It's okay; it can be like a team sleepover in the T-car!" Beast Boy tried to get everyone to look on the bright side, only to be shushed by his half-asleep girlfriend.

"Yes! We shall over the sleep and let it bond us stronger as friends!" Starfire continued Beast Boy's speech.

Everyone chuckled, except Raven who sat up quickly and said, "SLEEP-over. I'm sleeping. Shhh!" before lying back down on her boyfriend's chest.

"Uh-oh." Cyborg started pushing buttons on the T-car. "Darn." The car started to slow down until they were completely stopped.

"Is this part of the sleepover?" Starfire questioned.

"Not quite."

"What's going on, Cyborg?" Robin snapped back into leader mode.

"I'm not sure. I think the engine gave, but I check the car regularly, this shouldn't have happened.

"So the, like, million hours a day you spend working on your car accomplished nothing! Ha!" Beast Boy teased from the back.

"We just made up, do you really want to tempt me when I'm worrying about my baby?"

Beast Boy covered his mouth with his hand, but it was obvious he was still laughing. Lucky for Beast Boy, Cyborg let it go and ignored him.

Cyborg got out of the car and popped open the hood of his 'baby,' only to be hit in the face by a wave of smoke that should not have been coming out.

He bent over and began examining the busted engine with occasional mumblings of things like 'How?' and 'I just don't see what went wrong.' And shouts of 'Why?', and of course, 'My poor baby!"

"Cy, are you gonna be able to fix it soon? It is getting really hot in here and there's no way I'm sleeping in this!" Beast Boy complained in the backseat, while covering his girlfriend's ears to avoid disturbing her and being shushed once again.

"Don't rush me!" was the only response Cyborg gave.

"It's not any cooler outside." Robin had gotten out of the car shortly after the breakdown, but got back in realizing that he was only wasting his energy by standing in basically the same amount of heat.

"My gosh!" Raven exclaimed jumping up. "I feel like I am in my father's domain; it's so hot in here!"

"I know; this is at least ten degrees hotter than anything I ever felt back in Africa."

Just then Cyborg plopped back into his seat and slumped down.

"Well?" Robin prodded.

"Well what?"

"You know what!"

"It's busted. Completely shot! A valve just broke. Just broke for the fun of it! I just don't know how this could have happened. My poor baby!"

"I'm calling Titans East." Robin took out his communicator. "Titans East, come in."

"What? No! We're just ending the vacation!" Beast Boy screamed jumping forward.

"No, I'm going to have them send someone to pick us up."

"Oh, good idea."

"In hindsight, why didn't we just do that in the first place when we got lost?" Raven stated the truth no one wanted to hear.

They were all saved from acknowledging the oversight when Bumblebee's came up on the communicator. "Something wrong guys? It's eight at night here, so it must be later there."

"The T-car broke down."

"Seriously? Oh I hope poor little Sparky didn't start crying when his precious car stopped working," Bumblebee teased her robotic friend in a whiny child's voice before breaking out in a fit of laughter. Robin tried to hide the smirk on his face, Raven openly smiled at the joke (yes, Raven smiled. After her and Beast Boy began dating she realized it was not something she could avoid any longer.), Beast Boy broke out laughing, and Starfire put a hand on Cyborg's shoulder. Cyborg just slumped lower in his seat and mumbled, "Don't talk about it."

"Anyways, we need someone to come pick us up."

"Sure thing, where are you?"

"We don't really know."

"You don't know?"

"Not really. We're pretty sure we're in Pennsylvania. Just use the tracking device to locate my communicator and use that."

"Sure thing, only problem is we'd have to send someone on foot. There is a crazy storm here, so we can't fly to you and they shut all the major roads so driving is out of the question. If you can wait out the night it looks like the storm should be over by morning so then we could fly to you."

"Oh, well, I guess wait until the storm is over. How are things going at the tower?"

"Fine, I guess. We got some impromptu guests."

"What's that mean?"

"Well, did you know Jericho and Kole are dating?"

"No, I had no idea."

"Well they are, and apparently they thought they would make your tower a rendezvous point because you would be gone. I guess they didn't realize we would be here."

"Are they still there?"

"Yea, they aren't too much trouble so I thought I would let them stay. The only little annoyance is that they're always sitting on the couch 'talking' which basically means Kole responding to Jericho's signing and since none of us understand sign we get to hear 'Oh, thank you' and 'oh, Jericho, you're so sweet.' Over and over and none of us even know what he said. Speedy lost it on them once but other than that it hasn't been too much of a problem."

"Okay then; I trust you to handle the situation. We'll probably try to walk to a hotel or something, but still plan on coming to deliver the T-car to us wherever we end up. Keep me posted if anything changes."

"Sure thing. Bee out."

"Thanks."

Robin shut his communicator and looked over his friends. "Time to start walking."

**I think that's a good place to stop. I'll update soon! Also, I have the rest of the story written already, so if you have any more suggestions (which I would love to hear!) they will be used in the story's sequel. (especially if any of them are particularly related to Hershey)**


	12. Alone in the Woods

**AAAAAaaaannnnnddd… we're back with more Seven Days to Chocolate World! **

**The time has come! We reached (and exceeded) 100 reviews! I honestly cannot thank you all enough! Your support throughout this story (and all of my work for those of you who have read my other stuff) has made me so happy and feel so special! So now… the moment you've all been waiting for… the 100****th**** reviewer is… *drumroll*… RavenDrawer! RavenDrawer, just PM me with an OC and it will appear in this story's sequel! Thank you all so much again! **

**Disclaimer: See summary. **

**Everyone should thank TheBeatles141** **for the suggestion of this chapter because without it the story would have ended a chapter ago! (Read the chapter to find out the full suggestion.) **

**Later night of Day 6:**

"Does anyone have any idea where we're going?" Raven lagged behind the others with a half-asleep Beast Boy leaning on her shoulder while she leaned on his head.

"We're going straight ahead," Robin answered back.

"Why? Is there a hotel?" Beast Boy looked up hopefully.

"No, I mean we're walking in a straight line. That way we don't go in a circle."

"You know, I've heard that sometimes the fear of the woods alone is enough to kill anyone lost in it," Beast Boy said rather evilly, successfully weirding out the boys and actually scaring Starfire.

"Well, we are not scared, are we?" Robin prompted.

"I am a small bit afraid now," Starfire whimpered.

"Everything is fine, Star, I'll keep you safe."

"Even your big tough boyfriend can't protect you from the bigger tougher woods," Beast Boy teased.

"Knock it off, Beast Boy!" Robin yelled.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you."

_Crack._ They heard a noise a little ways behind them. No one moved.

_Crack. _They heard another noise.

"Hey, Rae, if you're scared please speak up now so we don't have a repeat of last time," Cyborg shout-whispered to the girl busy burying her face in Beast Boy's chest.

"Okay, I am a bit freaked out now," She said lifting her head.

_Crack_.

"Stay here." Beast Boy pushed Raven closer to Cyborg and walked towards the noise.

"Get back here! You could get hurt!" Raven hissed.

"I think it's okay," Beast Boy shouted back at a loud volume, breaking the cycle of whispering. "I don't see anyth—Woa! Ahh!"

"Beast Boy!" Raven screamed and started to run towards him.

"Raven, wait!" Cyborg tried to grab her but missed. Looking at the others for help, Cyborg ran after her with Starfire and Robin not far behind.

When they got to where the noise had come from, however, all they saw was Raven crouching on the ground.

"Raven, are you okay? Did you see it?"

"No. Beast Boy is gone and whatever took him is gone. This is the worst vacation!" Raven actually allowed herself to become hysterical.

"We will find him, yes?" Starfire frantically asked Robin.

"Of course we will," he turned to comfort her, "and in the meantime we aren't going to loose anyone else."

"Well, guys—" Cyborg was interrupted when he heard Raven scream.

The three turned back to see their friend pulled behind a tree.

"Raven, no!" Robin tried to help her, but there was nothing behind the tree or anywhere near it. This effectively made him and Cyborg panic, and Starfire to grab both of their wrists.

"If we stay connected then the attacker will have to take all of us or none of us," she explained.

"Good idea, Star. Okay, we can do this. Let's just start walking in the direction that Raven was pulled. We're bound to find something eventually."

And so they walked, still liked by Starfire, in a straight line in the direction they had last seen Raven.

They began to grow increasingly worried after five minutes had passed and they had found no sign of either or their friends. Worry turned to straight out fear when they reached a small cliff.

"So, either the thing took them over the cliff, or he didn't walk in a straight line."

"Raven? BB?" Cyborg called down. "Anyone?"

"What do we try next?" Starfire was eager to find her friends and get out of the woods.

"I guess we just keep walking, I mean we haven't found any signs of—"

"And abandon our friends?" Starfire dropped the boys' arms and put her face close to Robin's in shock.

"What? No! I mean keep walking to try and find them."

"Oh. My apologies."

"It's fine; we are all under a lot of pressure here and—"

"Guys, take a look at this," Cyborg interrupted the conversation and pointed to a branch on a nearby tree before over to the tree to examine whatever he was pointing at.

"What? Look at what?" Robin didn't see anything.

"This." Cyborg jumped up and grabbed the item he was talking about off of a high branch.

"Raven's cloak!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Where in the tree was that again?" Robin interrogated.

"About there." Cyborg turned to point at the approximate branch the cloak was hanging by.

"Well—ahh!"

"What?" Cyborg turned around to see that the edge of the cliff had broken with Starfire and Robin still on it. "Guys!" He ran to the edge of the cliff. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes, we can hear you. I'm fine, but Star hurt her arm."

"It actually does not hurt, it is simply bleeding," Starfire corrected.

"That counts as hurt to me," Cyborg yelled down. "Should I come down to get you or can Star fly you up with her other arm?"

"I don't want her to push herse—no!"

"No, what? What's no? Guys? Hello?"

All he got in response was a growl.

"Hello?"

Another growl.

"Okay, then, nice, dog, animal, friends-stealer thing, I don't want to hurt you. Just give me my friends back and—"

"Boo."

"AHHH!" Cyborg screamed as something jumped onto his back.

"Haha! You totally fell for it, dude! I wasn't sure if you would but you did! Ha!"

"Wait, what? Beast Boy?" Cyborg flung the thing on his back onto the ground, only to turn and see Beast Boy laughing at the feet of Raven, Robin, and Starfire who was licking red stuff off of her arm.

"Whoa, hold on a minute. This was a prank?"

"The prank of all pranks! King of the pranks!" Beast Boy yelled between laughs, before getting very serious-looking and adding, "To get back at you on Bambi's behalf."

"Bambi? You mean the deer I hit earlier that isn't even dead and I apologized for hitting and you forgave me? That Bambi?"  
"Yep!" Beast Boy became his chipper self once again. "Just because you apologized to me doesn't mean you can get away for hurting nature. It was Raven who healed the deer, not you."

"So none of you were ever hurt?"

"Nope," Raven answered. "Beast Boy knew that I would go along with just about anything he asked after I found out he wasn't dead, and he covered Starfire's arm with ketchup knowing that Robin wouldn't have her fly them up right away if he thought she was injured."

"We all had to admit it was pretty clever when he explained it to us," Robin added, shaking his head at the changeling with a smile.

"Dude, you were so scared!" Beast Boy was still loosing it.

"You! Well… This isn't over!" Cyborg began to stomp away.

"Dude, where are you going we're still in the middle of nowhere?"

**Almost done with the story guys! Next chapter is it, so I hope you enjoyed and look out for the ending soon! **


	13. Hershey Bars

**This is a direct continuation of the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: See summary. **

**Day 7:**

"Away from you!" Cyborg turned around, stuck his tongue out at beast Boy and then continued to stomp away.

"Friends," Starfire call floating a few feet in the air, "What is that?" She pointed to a castle looking structure on a hill.

"I'm not sure, but whatever is there is probably better than standing here all night listening to these two bicker," Raven answered.

"Let's go check it out," Robin prompted.

Starfire picked up Robin and Beast Boy transformed into a pterodactyl to carry Cyborg. They flew towards the structure while hearing the occasional "Stop laughing! I refuse to be laughed at and mocked by an animal that doesn't even exist anymore!" This would make Beast Boy laugh harder, which Cyborg yell more, and the cycle would continue on until Raven finally ripped Cyborg away from her boyfriend just to stop the constant arguing.

When they finally arrived they landed on the roof of the building.

Looking around, they noticed lots of beautiful flowers, basketball, tennis, and volleyball courts, and something that looked like an ice skating rink even though it was summer.

"Wherever we are, this place is nice," Cyborg commented.

"And it looks really familiar," Robin noticed.

"I agree. I am getting the vu ja de," Starfire added.

"I think you mean deja vu," Raven corrected.  
"Oh, yes. Hehe!"

"Why don't we go down to that balcony and ask someone where we are?" Beast Boy suggested.

"Good idea. Titans go!" Robin yelled.

"Did you really feel that was necessary in this situation? Really?" Raven raised an eyebrow at Robin.

"Well, I, I guess not, well, just go down to the balcony already."

Everyone chuckled as they flew down to the balcony. (Yes, they did get a lot of weird looks, and Beast Boy growled at a guy checking Raven out.)

"Who are you and why do you look like a food item?" Starfire screamed suddenly raising her star bolt-ready hands at whomever she was screaming at.

The others turned to see a person in a Hershey bar costume cowering below her.

"Herhey Bar? Wait, then we must be—"

Robin took off running inside, quickly followed by the others who hadn't caught on yet.

"Where is the front desk?" They heard Robin's voice up ahead, followed by a set of directions.

"Thanks." They saw their leader running down the stairwell next to them like an excited three year old.

"Come on!" he yelled back to them, and so they were off again to follow Robin as he ran up to a large desk in the middle of what was now obviously a hotel lobby.

"Welcome to the Hershey Hotel, will you be checking in today?" the concierge asked them from behind the desk.

Smiles grew on the others faces as they joined in Robin's realization.

"Chocolate World, we made it!" Beast Boy screamed.

**And. That's. It! That's all for now folks! Thank you so so SOOOOOO much for reading, following, favorite-ing, and reviewing this story! Your support makes me so happy and I am so grateful to all of you!**

**Two outstanding notes to teen titans girl and K-star (I can't PM you because you are guests) teen titans girl: I have not forgotten your suggestion; I simply saved it for the sequel to the story because there is a water park in Hershey park. K-star: I have also not forgotten your suggestion; I am saving that for the announcement of the sequel. **

**And to all guests… I cannot respond to you guys, (as again, no PM option for guests), but I want you all to know that I appreciate you guys SOOOOOO much and every time I read one of your reviews I am sending you virtual love and chocolate! Hehe! ;) Anyways, rock on guys! I am so grateful for you taking the time to review! **

**AND YES, THERE IS A SEQUEL! I may wait a little while to post it (because I have to write it first), but I will add a chapter to this story alerting you all of it's coming into existence once I do! It will be called "Seven Days in Chocolate World" thanks to an amazing suggestion by MusicalMelody001.**

**Lastly, I will thank you all once again for your enthusiastic support! In the words of my school's ex-dance instructor, "I have to be my best because you deserve the best." **

**Thank you so much and see you when the sequel is out!**


End file.
